


Beneficial

by sundayrain26



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Circuit Sex, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sundayrain26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring a special connection between Kevin, Alan and Tron. Or the three of them have a rare moment together.<br/>(I'm bad at summarizing?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneficial

**Author's Note:**

> Just a blatant piece of porn that I've had sitting around on my PC for a couple years. I have yet to do anything further with it, so I figured I should just share what I have, if anyone's interested in reading. ^^
> 
> ((If you have a better title idea, by all means, throw it at me. Please.))

The initial routine tasks and necessary maintenance have been tended to and they finally have a free moment to rest. Well, they’d get to the rest eventually. It had been a while since Alan and Kevin had found the time to visit the grid together after all. Such an occasion was one to take advantage of. Sure, Kevin and Alan had their long-standing relationship, mostly hidden and out of the public eye, but nonetheless intense behind closed doors. And since Kevin had introduced his lover to the system he’d been secretly working on, they had been more than happy to include Tron. Neither could really remember how exactly their little threesome had begun, but it turned out to be an unimportant detail. It seemed to be only the natural decision for all parties involved. Additionally, they had agreed that when either of them entered the grid they had full permission to be intimate with their beloved security program. It benefited all three of them, really. Especially at times like these, Kevin reasons.

They’re in what amounts to their bedroom, near the foot of the bed. Tron is naked – not a single pixel to cover him and his circuits flicker in blatant anticipation, balanced upright on his knees upon the soft bed, arousal jutting from his groin. Kevin kneels, letting his hands glide over smooth skin and sizzling paths of light, teasing the little nodes on the program’s hips. Tron’s breathe catches and Kevin pulls his hands back with a smug little grin, turning his head to peer at Alan over his shoulder.

The programmer stares back, eyes darkening with the stirrings of desire as he leisurely palms the front of his grid suit.

Kevin’s hand snakes out to cup Tron’s balls and take a loose hold around the base of his erection. On a whim, he shakes his hand erratically, making the engorged cock before him bob temptingly in his face. He watches a translucent drop ooze from the tip and can't resist the urge to lick it away.

Tron moans brokenly above him, spurning him on. Kevin moves forward to wrap his lips around the needy flesh. The delicate circuitry pulses hotly beneath his tongue and they simultaneously moan. Kevin can feel hands on him from behind as Alan decides to join in. His fellow user caresses the curve of his back, making his grid clothes derezz, pixel by pixel from the point of contact. Kevin shudders as his heated flesh is exposed to the not-quite cool ambient temperature of the grid.

Alan hums with approval and reaches out to push both his program and his fellow programmer onto the bed they had rezzed into existence specifically for such purposes. Tron gasps as Kevin is forced further on to his aching flesh. Kevin chokes slightly but simply continues his previous activities with a renewed fervor, gladly swallowing him down. Alan derezzes his own clothes without a second thought, letting a hand slink down his own thin body to give himself a few casual tugs. He reaches aside, leaving Kevin craving his touch for a few moments before returning with fingers slicked with the synthesized lube they had fashioned. Kevin rewards him with a groan, which is echoed by Tron, as Alan pops his fingers into his fellow user with very little preamble. Kevin rears back against Alan’s hand, his mouth gaping uselessly for a moment against Tron’s lap. A cool, circuited hand in his hair brings him back to his previous task as Alan quickly works his muscles loose.

Before long, Alan has himself slathered with lube and leaning insistently against his lover. He slips in with a single stroke, leaving Kevin to grunt and hastily brace himself. The three of them pause as a single unit, allowing a moment to adjust. Tron shuffles to sit closer to the head of the bed, Kevin crawling to follow before gladly burying his face in the program’s crotch. Alan gasps as Kevin moves away, leaving him to almost slip back out, if not for Alan’s quick movement to follow.

Within an instant, Alan is thrusting powerfully into Kevin, compressing the man between him and his program. Kevin slurps eagerly at Tron’s cock, managing to get enough leverage to bob his head and throw his hips back at Alan with each thrust. One of Alan’s hands braces him against Kevin’s hip while the other stretches out for Tron, caressing his mirror image. They both lean forward and crash together in a disorganized kiss of lips and teeth and tongue.

Tron is the first one to near the brink, his circuits pulsing brightly and erratically; he comes with a jolt that both Kevin and Alan can feel. His energy, unique to his program status, shoots into Kevin’s mouth. Kevin can feel the energy run straight through him, seemingly almost directly to his arousal. His hips stutter and he spurts white over the sheets beneath him as he comes, entirely untouched, suspended between Alan and Tron, his mouth still laving lazily at the program’s waning erection, his ass sticking up in the air as Alan continues to pound into him. A keening sound escapes Alan and he only lasts a couple thrusts more before following his bed-mates into bliss.

They all slump together, Tron leaning against the headboard, Kevin’s head in his lap as Alan collapses to lie atop him, not even bothering to pull out. They all quiver, reveling in the radiant afterglow, hands tenderly caressing skin. Tron goes limp and they both peer up to see his eyes staring blankly; it seemed the overload of energy had forced him to reboot. They programmers grin tiredly and nestle back down, unwilling to move quite yet. Minutes later, a faint ring of blue light glows from Tron’s blown pupils and he begins to stir. Kevin’s hands reach up to gently touch Tron’s sides while Alan’s hands shift to softly stroke the program’s hips and thighs. A content hum sounds from Tron and he tenderly cards his fingers through Kevin’s hair and caresses the curves of Alan’s back.

A perfectly beneficial arrangement indeed.


End file.
